Slatted window blinds have been used for many years for controlling the amount of light admitted through a window, door, skylight, or the like. The blinds are normally secured at the top of the window and have a plurality of thin, horizontal slats which are sequentially arranged, one above the other, in vertical alignment. In their fully closed position, the salts are disposed substantially parallel to the window, with each horizontal edge of a particular slat slightly overlapping the edge of the slat above and below for admitting little or no light. In their fully open position, the slats are normally disposed perpendicular to the window for admitting the maximum amount of light possible. In addition, the slats are selectively adjustable to any of the various angular positions between the two extremes, depending on the amount of light desired. The angle of the salts also determines the direction given the light admitted, and whether or not one inside the structure or vehicle can see outside, and whether or not one outside the structure or vehicle can see inside. Since most blinds are secured only at the top of the window, the entire blind can also normally be raised for opening or cleaning the window.
Normally, the slats are supported by and moved with cords or strips of fabric which push or pull on the edges of the slats to cause adjustment in their relative angle. The cords or fabric strips are controlled with hanging cords or wands, which are pulled or turned to adjust the slats. The blinds may be rendered inoperable, since the cords or fabric strips are subject to breaking from excessive force used in making adjustments and to deterioration from moisture, exposure to the sun, or to freezing temperatures. In addition, the hanging cords or wands used for making adjustments pose an attractive nuisance for children, which may result in the destruction of the cords, wands or individual slats, or in the entire blind being ripped from its mounting in the window. Greater problems, in addition to those mentioned above, are encountered where blinds are used in vehicles, especially since conventional blinds are secured only at the top of the window. The motion of the vehicle causes the hanging cords or wands, and the blinds themselves, to swing back and forth, bumping against the windows or the passengers, resulting in annoying and distracting noises, and possibly injury to the passengers. In addition, the design of conventional blinds, being secured at the top only, prevents their use in a skylight or other window which is not substantially perpendicular to the base of the structure or vehicle. While the blinds may also be secured at the bottom, the flexible nature of the blinds permits them to sway toward and away from the windows.